


Loneliness

by SheOfManyShips



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOfManyShips/pseuds/SheOfManyShips
Summary: A small fic about Clea dealing with being alone when Stephen and Wong got Snapped.
Relationships: Clea Strange & Stephen Strange, Clea Strange/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	Loneliness

Five years. Five years since her world and everyone elses had come crashing down around them.

It wouldn't be long they said, they would help the Avengers or whatever they called themselves and then they would be back in time for tea, Wong had promised some of his homemade Jasmine and Lime tea. They had promised! But they didn't, days, weeks, months passed and no one who had gone returned..  
Clea was alone, truly alone. She couldn't go back to her own Dimension, with no time stone and no Stephen, facing her Uncle was unthinkable. And she couldn't leave the Sanctum, she had no idea how the outside worked and people had their own problems. No one had time to teach a Faltine how the world worked.

She had tried her best to keep busy and to keep the Sanctum looking at its best, but as time went on, dust settled on the antique surfaces and cobwebs began to appear from lampshades and chandeliers - the sorceress had lost her sense of hope.  
Clea mainly spent her time in the library, wasting her days through reading books and tomes, what ever she could find to occupy her mind. And when the sun set and the light faded across the city she would retreat into the parlor where she would light a few of the candelabras and continue to try and keep herself busy. But it regularly proved fruitless.  
The sorceress would wrap up in a blanket the two of them used to share whilst watching their chosen movie on a Wednesday night, just to relive to smallest trace of his embrace, the smell of his cologne lingering on the fabric, the one he knew she adored the scent of. But with the passing of time, the scent and feeling faded. She would sit in his favourite chair, just to remind herself of the Sorcerer she had come to care so deeply about, often, after her eyes were red from the tears, would she end up falling asleep in the comfort of the worn chair.

Clea would cry, she couldn't stop herself, but as those months turned to years, the pain turned to grief and the grief in turn turned to a numbness that she found herself no longer able to cry over. It would have been easier for the sorceress to know, to know what had happened to the two of them but she was stuck on earth and the two of them gods knew where..

Before Wong and Stephen had left, the Avenger that seemed to be..quite normal with no super anomaly standing out to the naked eye, had mentioned Thanos. Clea had heard of the titan Thanos when she was younger, he had even occasionally come to see her Father and Uncle in the Dark Dimension but being too young had never been able to know why. But it was all falling into place, the mad titan was looking for Infinity Stones, thats one thing she did know. Some had passed through the dimension centuries ago but her Uncle would have never given them up if he had been in possession of all that power, would he?  
She had to talk to Dormammu, it was a stretch, a huge stretch but the Faltine needed answers. He may have been part of the Titans plan so he could hold potential answers.

Clearing the mahogany table in the center of the parlor with a broad sweep of her arms, the sorceress began collecting what few items she needed for her...call.  
"Don't judge me, this is important and my work.." She spoke in passing to some of the mystical artifacts locked away in their cases as she returned from Stranges office with an armful of things. "And you know it! Even if it is deep down..Stephen can always forgive me for this.."

Spreading some of the small, ebony crystals Stephen had procured during his time in the Winding Way onto the table, the Faltine sprinkled about some of the burnt twisted root Wong kept in the cupboard for..who knew what actually. Beginning to mutter an incantation to herself in her mother tongue, Clea began to focus on the thought of her Uncle, using her magic to try and create a small tear in dimensions, a two way mirror if you will.  
The lilac energy of the sorceress began to crack and fizzle mid air above the table, like the small fireworks Stephen would show her on the fourth of July. The small crystals she had placed about the table jumped to life, beginning to clatter and dance against the wooden surface as they tried to stabilize the magic flowing around them. A pin prick of bright, white light appeared at first, Clea clinging to the hope and adrenaline coursing through her being as she willed the opening to increase and stabilize.

Thats when her concentration was broken by the sound of the doors to the Sanctum opening, lavender hues darting to the parlor door as the rift snapped shut and the crystals settled themselves down on the table.  
No one had entered the Sanctum in five years, she didn't allow it, she had even barred off the outside world with magic so who was it to break another sorcerers spell? Hurrying through the Sanctums halls, the female called out into the deserted building, her voice echoing all about as she made her way towards the lobby.  
"You have to leave! No one is allowed in, I a, afraid the Sorcerer Supreme is not here and hasn't been for--"   
Reaching the top of the stairs, Cleas gaze fell onto the two intruders, her heart felt like it jumped into her mouth and had she stopped breathing? Her legs felt like jelly as they took her down a few steps, her mouth agape as she took in the sights of Stephen and Wong before her. They hadn't changes at all, still the same as when they had left.

Crystal tears welled in her eyes, the sorceress shaking her head as she tried to stem the flow of tears but to no avail.   
"Stephen.." The female managed to squeak out before her words became stuck behind the lump that had formed in her throat. Lilac hues glanced about as she tried not to cry, pale fingers pressing to her rouge brims as her bottom lip trembled. Before she was able to say anything else, the Faltines legs gave way beneath her, crumpling to the stairs as her tears truly took hold and a sob shook her frame.  
Relief, sadness, confusion, they all swirled about her head like butterflies dancing at the dawn but at this moment she was too over come by the feeling of loneliness being lifted from her that she couldn't deal with any of them.


End file.
